The Sky is Broken
by Reicheru
Summary: 15 years after the death of Yuki and Kyou Sohma, and the erasing of Tohru's memory comes the story of Haruki Sohma, son to Tohru and Kyou and cursed with the spirit of the rat. Rated R for sexual scenes, rape (Chap 2 is up!)
1. Drowned in a flood of tears

Disclaimer: Daisy and I do NOT own Fruits Basket. Sadly. Argh. But we DO own Haruki and Emiko and other minor characters we make up.   
  
Please no flames if your favorite character just happens to die. Cause, yes, two people die, and no, you shall not know who until it's read. Thank you!  
  
And while they're not shown in this chapter, here are the two main characters:  
  
http://www.hostultra.com/~reicheru/Haruki2.png   
  
http://www.hostultra.com/~reicheru/Emiko2.png  
  
And yes......there are other pictures! ~.^ If anybody really wants to see, just tell us and we'll give you the URL so you can see every picture for this fanfic  
  
that has been drawn! ^.^  
  
Daisy-chan came up with the title too, and while I've yet to really understand it, it was pretty so we've used it ~.^.   
  
And in case you didn't know it, Daisy and I have both written different parts, so from time to time the writing style will change. XD But when it does, then you know who  
  
wrote what! (Not really......)   
  
And we hope you all like it!! It started out as my fanfic but I asked Daisy to join me in writing. XD It was suppose to be mostly angst too; but Daisy-chan and I are to silly so theres also some humor parts (*snickers* _______ and ____ goodness!! XD)  
  
And gomen nasai for the length of this chapter........  
  
Random Note: People that have read Under one Roof by me......its taking awhile writing it......but my chapters are getting longer and loner no da!! And I already have most of the idea for the chappy.......just gotta simply type it.........~.^  
  
This is Prologue; Part 1:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohru kneeled beside the bedside, sobbing quietly into the sheets. Kyou sat beside her, looking lost and dazed. Hatsuharu sat at the foot of the bed, cuddling Kisa and blinking rapidly, trying to hold back the dam of tears. Ayame sat on the other side of the bed, holding Hatori's hand tightly and staring at his dying brother. No tears came from the snake yet; he was still in shock. Truthfully, they all were still in shock. Yuki had never been a truly healthy boy and during the coldest winter in over 50 years he had fallen ill and had been diagnosed to die within in the week. All this happened that Monday. Today was Thursday.   
  
Tohru lifted her tear-stained face from the blankets when she felt a hand fall upon her hair. But the paler-than-usual face wasn't facing hers, it was facing the slightly trembling Ayame. "Ayame….." Yuki coughed and some bits of blood came out of his mouth. Tohru watched with horror. Ayame's golden eyes slowly came back into focused as he dropped Hatori's hand and moved closer to his brother. "Yes Yuki?"   
  
Yuki's gaze softened and Ayame noticed his lips trembling weakly as he opened then slightly to speak as much as he could. Ayame felt a painful, dry lump swell up in his throat. "Ayame…" Yuki reached his other dangerously pale hand out to touch his older brothers' one. Ayame felt Yuki weakly trembling hand against his own trembling one, athough the dying nezumi's hand was far worse. Ayame instantly grabbed his weak hand for support. He knew Yuki couldn't waste any energy especially on trying to hold his hand up.  
  
"Ayame…" Yuki whispered weakly again,  
  
"Yuki-kun! What is it? I'm here!" Ayame dropped to his knees and shifted as close as possible to the sick boy.  
  
"Ayame…Gomen nasai…" He said before he was interrupted by another blood-filled cough. Yuki covered his hand over his mouth this time, but everyone noticed the small, red leak trickle its way through the pale fingers.  
  
Ayame could feel his heart painfully shattering slowly as the lump in his throat grew.  
  
"W-w-w" Ayame stuttered. He coughed, clearing his throat in attempt to clear the stuttering.  
  
"W-What do you mean, Yuki-kun? Gomen-nasai!? Tell me what you mean!!" Ayame's voice let out a weak whimper during his plea, which proved he was struggling so hard to hold back his tears. Ayame always thought that men shouldn't cry especially not in public.  
  
Yuki let out a weak chuckle. "Ayame, Gomen nasai…" Yuki tried to keep the humorous tone in his weak voice but no one could smile, not even put on a fake one.  
  
"You…I mean I…I know you're my brother…I always loved you as my brother…" Yuki inhaled a deep sharp breath as though he was in pain. Everyone gasped and stepped a step closer to try to help but then knew there was no way they could.  
  
Ayame's lips trembled before he bit them, trying to keep them still. Two balls of tears escaped and dripped from his eyes directly to the soft fabric of Yuki's bed, which instantly soaked them up. Yuki looked back at him again with a weak smile,  
  
"You're my brother, Aya-kun…" Ayame's mouth dropped open in further shock. He knew Yuki must have meant every word he said. He had never called him 'Aya' before.  
  
"And I'm so sorry I didn't treat you like a respectful brother should have… I know there's no way I can make up for it and-"  
  
"No!" Ayame grasped the weak hand tighter, moving closer to the sick boy, "No, please! Yuki-kun don't ever think that you have to make it up to me!!! I treated you wrong as a child and if you think about it, you've just got your own back. Now we both know we love each other the way brothers should love and I don't want you to feel sorry! Never feel sorry, Yuki-kun!"  
  
"I-It's a shame…" Yuki's gaze switched up to the ceiling above him.  
  
"What is?" Ayame asked.  
  
"It's such a shame I won't get to know you further. That I won't get to know the brother I never really had until now…"  
  
Ayame's tear-filled eyes widened. Tohru couldn't take anymore. She dropped from Yuki's bed down to the floor, propped up on her elbows spluttering out the imprisoned cries. Kyou leaned over her, rubbing her back giving her support. "Tohru…" Kyou whispered softly. "I don't-I don't…" Tohru cried out, coughing out the suffocating gasps and whimpers she couldn't handle anymore, "I don't want Yuki to go! Please no!" She continued to cry as she lowered her soaked face down to the floor between her balled fists as her shoulders and back shuddered from the strain of her cries. Kyou wrapped his hand under, and around her waist, while running his other hand down her neck to her socked cheek and pulled her up. He really didn't want to get close enough to transform because he knew Tohru needed him now more than ever. He pulled her up so she was sitting back on her heels while he brushed her hair aside and kissed her bare shoulder and whispered in her ear; "It's ok… I'm here… I'll take care of you…"  
  
Tohru's cries reduced to just mere short gasps and trembling lips, but then she broke again.  
  
"But Yuki won't be!!" She cried out, newly born hot tears streaming down her moist cheeks. Kyou continued to kiss her shoulder while rubbing her arms in comfort.  
  
The new atmosphere with Tohru's helpless cries made it a further struggle for Ayame to keep it in any longer.  
  
Yuki gave a weak smile to Ayame before turning his head over to face the broken girl.  
  
"Honda-san…Tohru-kun…" He said weakly, while reaching out his hand to her which had a few blood steins on. Tohru looked up at him, continuing the short helpless gasps as she tried to force herself to calm down.  
  
"Tohru-kun, you will visit me, ne?" Yuki smiled weakly, "I wish to be buried when I pass away, so Tohru-kun can visit my grave and tell me all about her day just like you normally do. You will do that, ne?"  
  
Tohru's gasps became harder to handle but she forced herself to. The lump in her throat was growing again, building up for the next emotional outburst. She turned to Yuki and held his pale hand with both of her own. "I promise Yuki-kun that I'll visit! I'll visit everyday! I'll tell Yuki-kun about my day and how I'm feeling! I'll also tell you how your-your…" her strength began to shatter as new tears escaped her sore, pink, brighter than usual eyes. She tried to continue, "How your fruit and vegetable patch is coming along. I promise with everything that I'll keep that fruit and vegetable patch growing! I'll keep it… Yuki-kun's favorite place means so much to me…" Tohru tried hard to keep back the new tears.  
  
Yuki's eyes also began to finally flood, "I'll miss Tohru-kun so much… I don't know how I could possibly cope without you wherever I go…" Tohru's eyes continued to flood. She finally let out a long sigh as she brought her damp face down and rested it against his pale, cold hand.   
  
"I love you so much Yuki-kun, I'll always love Yuki-kun" Tohru whispered against the cold, pale skin.  
  
Yuki smiled wider, as much as his weak lips would go. He knew she loved him and Kyou in completely different ways but he knew she really did love him. He was just praying she wouldn't end up as broken-hearted as she was with her mother's death.  
  
"I'll always be here, you know that, right?" Yuki asked, bringing his other hand to her head and stroking it, occasionally running his long fingers through her long silky hair.  
  
"Ha-Hai" Tohru whimpered, "Just like I'll always be there for Yuki-kun"  
  
Yuki smiled but it didn't last long before he coughed violently strong, helplessly spitting out blood in the process. He snapped his hands back to his mouth, covering it.  
  
"Yuki-kun!" Tohru cried.  
  
"Yuki!" Kyou said, worriedly.  
  
"Yuki!" Haru cried, along with Ayame crying against the bed and gripping the boy's sheets. Everyone else just held each other, crying.  
  
Yuki continued to cough until his eyes widened and his pale skin had doubled its pale color. He limply fell back against the pillow.  
  
"NO! YUKI!!!!" Tohru screamed.  
  
Yuki's limp head bounced a couple of times against the pillow, causing his hair to flick and sway around. No one could bare to watch. Yuki exhaled his last, long breath.  
  
"Yuki! No!! Yuki! Yuki!" Tohru cried as hard as she could, struggling to jump onto the bed and wake him up but Kyou held her back, holding back his own tears.  
  
"Tohru, no! It's over!"  
  
"NO! YUKI!!!"  
  
Kyou couldn't take anymore. He was hurt enough as it was, he couldn't bare to see Tohru in such a state as well. He let her slip through his arms and watched her through flooding eyes grab Yuki and hold him tight in a hug. Nothing happened. No transformation, no sound, nothing. Not even a slight twitch.   
  
"Yuki! Come back! Yuki!" Tohru cried helplessly against his chest.   
  
As Yuki's last breath was taken, a flood of tears came to drown the Sohma's. Everybody cried, even the neko which had screamed death threats at the mouse for so many years, the dragon who was usually so cold and the rooster, who had been sent there to be Akito's 'spy', cried.   
  
~*~  
  
3 weeks had passed since Yuki's death. Tohru at first found it very hard to cope with and still did, but managed to hide it much better. Kyou knew she was still hurting and tried to reassure her and make her feel better as much as he could but found it hard with Tohru's selflessness. She always smiled, saying she was fine and there was no need to worry about her. Kyou also found it hard without Yuki around anymore. He wasn't as heartbroken as Tohru but things just didn't seem right. Kyou sometimes missed the silly fights Yuki and he used to have. He was still even wary every time he got up in the mornings, worried that the half asleep Yuki would creep up on him again.  
  
As promised, Tohru visited Yuki's grave everyday. She couldn't afford to buy new flowers everyday so she usually went through the forest or the meadow near the school to pick some nice flowers. Everyday she cleaned and cleared up Yuki's grave stone. She always cleared away the day-before flowers, unless someone else put them there, and put down the new fresh ones. She only cleared away flowers that other people put down when they started to wilt. She usually visited Yuki's grave on the way home from school, and talk about her day. On the weekends she used to bring Yuki his favorite type of rice balls she made on Saturdays and one or two of the vegetables or fruits from his patch, if there were any ready to pick, on Sundays. She knew he'd appreciate that.  
  
The new strange behavior Tohru had never went unnoticed, at least not to Kyou. He wasn't jealous though, he was more worried, than anything. He knew Tohru and Yuki were very close friends mainly due to the fact that Yuki was in love with her but Tohru was too innocent to realize. Kyou also knew that although Tohru hides her feelings when she's hurt, she's very sensitive and vulnerable. She only ever hid her feelings when she was upset because she didn't want to create an atmosphere and bring everyone around her down. That's just the way she was.  
  
Kyou had become a little more relieved when Tohru seemed to calm right down and return more or less back to normal. But that didn't last too long.   
  
Kyou and Tohru now shared a bedroom. Tohru used to always wake up bright and cheerful and after she'd had a shower and got ready, she'd make the bed and clear up any mess in the room. However, the passed 3 days Kyou noticed that Tohru seemed a little uneasy around him. She was always so happy and chatty when he was around before, but now she seemed different. Kyou knew it couldn't have had anything to do with Yuki's death unless she suddenly fell deeply in love with him after his loss, which was highly unlikely.  
  
Tohru and Kyou had walked to school together in an unusual silence. Kyou had asked her a few random questions to try to break the silence but Tohru only gave him the simple answers and that was it. She couldn't even look at him. Kyou was worried if he'd somehow scared her or done something to upset her. He didn't dare ask though, or at least not yet.  
  
The class was just about to start when Tohru suddenly jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room. Kyou got up and ran to follow her but she was already gone. He was suddenly pushed aside by the Yankee and Psychic as they ran passed him.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Kyou yelled furiously mainly directed to the annoying Yankee.  
  
"Shut up, carrot head!" she yelled back as she continued to run. Kyou was very tempted to follow her and yell at her for calling him that again but he figured they were going after Tohru. Maybe she wanted some time away from him? But if she did why did she rush away so fast and so suddenly? Maybe that was the only way she could? He kept thinking, worrying and frustrating himself over it. Tohru had been running away for some reason for the passed few days and it was always in the mornings. He wanted to know what was going on! Then suddenly another thought came to him,  
  
"What if she's meeting someone? What if she's seeing a guy? She'll cheat on me!?! No! no Tohru would never do that!" Kyou cursed himself for thinking such a thing. Tohru was nothing like that. He planned to find out what was going on at dinner. That would most likely be the best opportunity.  
  
Later that day the journey home was just as silent as the journey to school. Kyou had noticed earlier that day when Tohru had come back to class accompanied by her 2 best friends, she looked quite pale. At one moment she staggered and looked like she was about to pass out. Kyou was yet again worried.  
  
"Oy" Kyou said simply, demanding her attention.  
  
"Hai?" She didn't look at him.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"What problem?" Tohru asked innocently.  
  
"Well there must be some problem! You haven't talked much to me for days, let alone looked at me! Have I done something?"  
  
"No!" Tohru panicked. She stepped in front of him, looking at his chest but no higher.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun! You haven't done anything wrong"  
  
"Then what is it?" Kyou's voice softened, "You're not sick are you?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Then why are you acting so different? And what was the deal with running out this morning??"  
  
"W-well I-I-ano"  
  
"Welcome home love birds!" Shigure sing-songed happily.  
  
"Ha-hai! We're back!" Tohru smiled.  
  
"It's a good thing! It's so cold out here!" Shigure hugged himself, shivering slightly. "Come in! It's nice n' warm!"  
  
"Hai" Tohru walked in, leaving a still confused and further frustrated Kyou.  
  
Later that evening at dinner, Kyou finally broke the question, again.  
  
"Tohru, please tell me what's going on" Kyou sounded worried. He placed his hand on the girl's arm.  
  
"I promise I won't get mad! I just want to know. It must be a big deal if you're ignoring me all the time like this"  
  
"I don't want to ignore Kyou-kun!" Tohru said looking down. She finally looked up at him. Kyou looked concerned. Tohru looked worried.  
  
Shigure looked from one to the other. Silence filled the room as the two continued to stare at eachother.  
  
"Well then!", Shigure clasped his hands together, "I'll just go and leave you two alone! Even teenagers such as yourselves need their private times these days!" He winked but everything he did and said went unnoticed. Shigure shrugged and left.  
  
"Kyou I don't want to upset you"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to burden you"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to cause you any stress or worry"  
  
"Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I-I" Tohru inhaled a deep breath bravely, "Kyoui'mpregnantwithyourbabyandidon'tknowwhattodo!!!" she desperately inhaled another deep breath.  
  
"W-Wha???" Kyou looked stunned and confused, "I only heard Kyou, baby, what to do. What did you say?? Talk normaly!"  
  
Tohru looked nervous. She looked down.  
  
"K-Kyou, I-I-I'm I'm pregnant!" she stuttered and yelled out the last word. There was a loud crash, heard upstairs.  
  
"W-w-w" Kyou found himself unable to speak. He couldn't believe it! All this time Tohru had been avoiding him and acting strangely because she was pregnant!?  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!!!?" he asked, trying not to sound mad. He noticed her shaking a little.  
  
"I was scared"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because because I love Kyou-kun. I didn't want to panic him I didn't want Kyou-kun to want to leave me because he couldn't handle the thought of me being pregnant with his baby and-"  
  
Tohru suddenly looked up when she felt two hands place firmly on her shoulders.  
  
Kyou looked into her flooded eyes. She was crying! Was she really that worried!!?  
  
"Tohru" Kyou brought his right hand up and stroked her cheek, "I could never be mad at you. Especially for something like this"   
  
Tohru's lips trembled. Kyou lifted her chin up a little and brought his lips down to hers.  
  
"DID I HEAR YOU SAY YOU WERE PREGNANT!?!?!!!" Shigure called in panic and shock as he ran to the open door.  
  
2 days later, Tohru was sitting on her heels in front of Yuki's grave alone.  
  
"Hello, Yuki. It's me again" Tohru smiled. She placed the flowers she had picked down on the cold, grey stone.  
  
"Gomen nasai for not saying much the other day and not visiting yesterday, I've had a lot on my mind" She looked up at the grave stone. She felt almost as if she could feel his presence. She didn't know if that was because he was really there or she wished he was.  
  
"Well just before you passed away I promised you I'd tell you everything, right?" she smiled, "Well here's the news. I'm pregnant. Kyou-kun's the father. I'm scared though. Shigure-san said we have to see Akito tomorrow. He told Hatori on the phone and Hatori-san came and checked me up. He learned that I really am pregnant and told us that both me and Kyou must see Akito-san. I don't like to be near Akito-san that much. I know I shouldn't say that because Akito can't help who he is and the curse but he just has a very bad vibe around him all the time. His tone of voice also adds to it. He won't hurt me or Kyou like he did with Hatori-san and Kana-san, will he? No I'm probably just worrying too much! Besides," Tohru rubbed her still slim belly, "I can't stress myself too much now, can I?" she smiled. There was a few minutes of silence while Tohru looked like she was in deep thought.  
  
"I really miss you, Yuki-kun!" She sounded as if she was about to cry, "I really miss Yuki-kun's voice and smile and company! You were so good to me! I really miss you! You didn't deserve to die, especially not like" Tohru sniffed when she had a quick flashback. "Not like that".  
  
There was a sudden strong, cold breeze, which almost caused Tohru to lose her balance.   
  
Her hair blew around harshly, slapping her cold, sore cheeks.  
  
"I'd better go now. Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you this Yuki-kun!" Tohru said as she pulled a big bag onto her lap. She pulled out a huge, thick quilt. "I thought Yuki-kun should have this to keep him warm! It's so cold now!" She smiled as she folded it up and placed it gently on the grave.  
  
"I should be here tomorrow, Yuki!" She smiled, "I'll visit you after I see Akito so I can tell you all about it!" She stood, "Take care and make sure you don't let yourself get too cold!" She gave a last smile before walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee! How do you like it? I'm sorry to all Yuki fans out there (Daisy: No shes not. ^^ She's anti-Yuki! Reicheru: Only sometimes I'm anti-Yuki.....like I'm aint Yuki when its Yuki x Tohru....and Yuki x Haru...but I like Kyou x Yuki, even tho Kyou x Haru is much more appealing to me!).....! But...well......even if I DID like Yuki......he still had to die for later on........*nods*. And to all Yuki x Tohru fans.......^^;; sorry if your mad about this part being Tohru x Kyou......and to all Kyou x Tohru fans out there.........notice the million a ten Yuki x Tohru fanfics?! I say we need some Kyou x Tohru fanfics! Whoohoo! *runs off to finish her own*  
  
For those who now hate Reicheru with a passion, XD Dun worry, Daisy is netural on the whole Yuki x Tohru x Kyou thing. But Reicheru is still trying to convert her....  
  
and yes........I swear to God I'm not this mean or evil sounding! XD  
  
Like it, hate it, review it 


	2. Beware of Akitosama

Dislcaimer: Deiji and I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters! But we iDO/i own Haruki and Emiko!BRBR  
  
Oneechan: I 3 you~!! Lol I'm glad you like it (^^ It actually means alot to me when you say you like my stuff~!). And thankies for drawing a 32 year old Haru...*snickers*BR  
  
Cherry-chan: I 3 j00 too~!! My Fruits Basket giver~! lol. I'm glad you like it too Cherry-chan, it almost means alot to me~! ;; YUKI FAN! I must disown j00! JUST KIDDING! BR  
  
Torren: ^^;; ano.......lol I know it was sad~! I really don't even like Yuki and I cried~! But I'm really glad you like it!BR  
  
Jill4: *giggles* Yay! its interesting~! Thankies~!BR  
  
Ricka Kiba: YAY! I'm glad you loved it~! XD and my goal is complete....*goal was to make at least one person cry*. Ano..I'll try to add more details....BRBR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BRBR  
  
It was a bright sunny day, although considering Kyou's mood, it may aswell have been raining. Kyou, Tohru and Shigure were on their way toward the Sohma honke. Tohru and Kyou were holding hands, partly because they were both very nervous. Shigure would have normally been giggling like a little schoolgirl the whole way, but he was unusually serious, which only worried Kyou more. All morning Kyou was worrying about all the things Akito could do to him to punish him, but then thought of something else. No matter what happened, it was usually the outsider, the non-Sohma who ended up the most hurt, just like with Hatori and Kana's situation. Kyou then started to worry about all the things the cruel head of the Jyuunishi could do to torture Tohru. Tohru was smiling mildly as if she was in thought. Kyou became frustrated. He knew Akito not much more than a year ago had already attacked her. He knew she was probably deep down just as nervous and worried as he was, but she always hid it with that damn smile! Kyou had been staring at her for the past 5 minutes. Tohru glanced at him curiously through the corner of her eye. Kyou just grunted and looked away, but squeezed her hand a little for encouragement. BRBR  
  
Tohru smiled. She knew what Kyou was probably thinking. BRBR  
  
"Shigure-san?" BRBR  
  
"Hm? Hai?" BRBR  
  
"When was the last time you spoke to Akito-san?" Tohru asked. BRBR  
  
"About a month ago" BRBR  
  
"Did he…did he seem like he was in a good mood?" BRBR  
  
"Akito? In a good mood!?! You're kidding, right!?" Shigure absent-mindedly said as he burst out laughing, rubbing his eyes. Kyou silently cursed the inu to hell. Shigure stopped laughing suddenly when silence had taken over like it smacked him in the face. He secretly wished it literally did when he realised what he'd just done as an answer to her nervous question.   
  
"Ah…ah, Akito-san will be fine, Tohru-kun!" He tried to reassure her, "Don't worry!" BRBR  
  
Tohru smiled weakly. BRBR  
  
"Feh! Yeh… thanks for the reassurance, Shigure!" Kyou mumbled sarcasticly, looking away. BRBR  
  
"Don't mention it Kyou-kunnn! Ya know I love youuu!!!" BRBR  
  
"Argh. I don't know if I should take that as a good or a bad thing!" BRBR  
  
"Hehe…but I have taken quite a liking to Tohru-kunnn! You're both my-" BRBR  
  
"Say another word and I'll hug Tohru, then shred you to pieces with my claws! Then I'll put you on Akito's dinner plate!" Kyou hissed. BRBR  
  
"Ok ok, calm down Kyou-kunnnn!" Shigure said cheerfully, holding his hands up in defence. BRBR  
  
"Easy for you to say! One day you'll be in my position with the way you carry on with some poor innocent girl ten years younger than yourself! THEN you can say 'calm down'!" BRBR  
  
"Please don't fight…" Tohru asked softly. BRBR  
  
Kyou looked at her. She was smiling a little although she looked very depressed and nervous. Her head was hung low and her eyes where closed, although when they were open Kyou could tell she wasn't happy. He could feel her hand trembling a little. BRBR  
  
"Tohru…" Kyou asked in a concerned tone. BRBR  
  
"Psst! This is where you're supposed to kiss her!" Shigure whispered into the neko's ear. BRBR  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kyou screamed. BRBR  
  
Shigure giggled and started to walk ahead of them. BRBR  
  
"Tohru," Kyou said again, getting her attention. He held her hand closer to him and rubbed it supportively with his other hand, BRBR  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let Akito hurt you, ever. Do you understand?" BRBR  
  
Tohru looked at him for a moment, stunned. She didn't expect Kyou to say something like that. She suddenly smiled brightly, wiping away the tears at the corners of her eyes. BRBR  
  
"Hai!" BRBR  
  
Kyou smiled. "Good" He said simply. BRBRBRBR  
  
Tohru and Kyou continued to walk to catch up with Shigure. They stopped when they realised Shigure had stopped. BRBR  
  
"There it is…" Shigure said with seriousness in his voice. He looked back at the couple, BRBR  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" he asked. BRBR  
  
"Feh! Well it's not like we have much choice! Damn baka!" Kyou grumbled as he passed the inu, dragging Tohru along with him at his fast pace. BRBR  
  
A few minutes later Shigure had finally caught up with the teen couple, breathing heavily from running. Tohru and Kyou were standing infront of the tall, closed gate to the Sohma honke. Kyou was starting to get sick of all of this. If he was nervous for too long he'd lose it, and he really didn't want anyone, let alone Tohru to see that. BRBR  
  
"Yo! Open up!" Kyou yelled bluntly. BRBR  
  
Tohru's mouth dropped open in shock. BRBR  
  
"K-Kyou-kun, I don't think-" Tohru stopped when the tall gates started to open. BRBR  
  
"Finally! God, why don't you guys just leave it open!?! You knew we were coming!" Kyou rambled on. He stopped when the person to step out from behind the now open gate was a very upset looking Kagura. BRBR  
  
"Kagura-san!" Tohru said cheerfully. She hadn't seen her for a long time. BRBR  
  
"Tohru…" Kagura's head dropped depresively "…kun" BRBR  
  
"What's the matter?" Tohru asked, concerned. BRBR  
  
"You shouldn't be the one to ask me that, Tohru-kun…" Kagura sounded as though she was holding back tears. BRBR  
  
"Hey!" Kyou called, "You're not exactly helping a great deal!" BRBR  
  
Tohru rubbed Kagura's shoulders for comfort, BRBR  
  
"When me and Kyou have seen Akito-san, I'll see you and you can talk to me then, ok?" Tohru tried to cheer the Inoshishi up. Kagura shuddered. Tohru's eyes widened. She was starting to feel much more nervous and worried. BRBR  
  
"Come on! Let's get this over with!" Kyou grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her away, toward the main Sohma house. Shigure slowly followed. BRBR  
  
Both Kyou and Tohru stopped again in surprise when they saw all the Sohma's they were both close to standing outside their houses, with sad looks on their faces. Momiji was with Hatori, rubbing tears from his eyes with Hatori's large hand squeezing his shoulder in reassurance. Both Kyou and Tohru had a bad feeling in their gut about all of this. Kyou was starting to lose his courage. BRBR  
  
"Come on you two! Akito won't be happy if you keep him waiting all day, you know!" Shigure said cheerfully, grabbing both of their shoulders and pushing them a step forward. BRBR  
  
Kyou grunted. BRBR  
  
Both Tohru and Kyou walked through the mini village of Sohma's, looking at each one they passed. The one's that wern't outside were watching them through their windows. Even Rin was looking through her window, and she was never all that fond of Tohru, but she still had a sad look on her face. BRBR  
  
Tohru swallowed hard. This was like slow, painful toture although she knew her friends wouldn't be making her feel that way on purpose. She felt her stomach turn and her eyes sting when she reached the last Sohma's house before the main house. Kisa came running toward Tohru, tears dripping from her face. BRBR  
  
"Onee-chan!" Kisa cried, she ran into Tohru's arms, gripping her tightly as her soaked face made Tohru's coat damp. BRBR  
  
"Kisa-san…what's wrong?" Tohru asked, half knowing her answer. BRBR  
  
"I love you, Onee-chan!" Kisa cried, BRBR  
  
"What? I love you too Kisa-san. I love you very much. B-but why are you so upset?" BRBR  
  
Tohru looked up and around her, BRBR  
  
"Why is everyone upset?" BRBR  
  
"I-I don't want Onee-chan to get hurt!" Kisa struggled to say, against Tohru's thick coat. BRBR  
  
"I won't get hurt, Kisa-san…" Tohru said softly and brushed Kisa's hair away from her face softly, although Kisa could feel Tohru's hand uncontrolably trembling. BRBR  
  
Kisa looked up at her with teary eyes and soaked, flushed cheeks. BRBR  
  
"You're shaking, Onee-chan…" Kisa sniffled. BRBR  
  
"Ah! That's just because it's so cold out here!" Tohru smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, nervously. BRBR  
  
"Onee-chan…", Kisa raised herself on her toes, indicating she wanted to whisper something. Tohru instinctively kneeled down for her. BRBR  
  
"A-Akito-san…is a very…very dangerous man, Onee-chan…" Kisa whispered, "If he gets out of control, please…please get out of there. No matter what…" Kisa's voice went weak as she finished her warning. BRBR  
  
Tohru pulled back a little so she could face Kisa's worried looking one. She could see in Kisa's eyes that she was serious with all the concern showing in them. BRBR  
  
Tohru's gaze softened slightly as she smiled. She dug her hand in her deep pocket and pulled out some tissue. She wiped it along Kisa's damp face and now closed eyes. BRBR  
  
"It's very cold out here, Kisa-san. If you cry like this the cold will get attracted to your face and make it freezing like ice. I don't want Kisa-san to get a cold…" Tohru pulled the tissue away from Kisa and got another one out of her pocket, tucking it in Kisa's pocket. BRBR  
  
Kisa hugged Tohru again. BRBR  
  
"I love you so much!" Kisa said softly with obvious pain behind her words. BRBR  
  
Tohru hugged her back, BRBR  
  
"I love Kisa-san very much too. If anything did happen, don't worry! I'll be able to handle it. I don't want Kisa-san to be sad", Tohru said. They pulled away from the hug, Tohru still smiling. Kisa finally smiled, BRBR  
  
"Hai!" she said, although that was a half-lie. She couldn't just not be worried for her. She was like a second mom. To Kisa, at times Tohru was a better mother than Kisa's own mother was, although Kisa's mother had to deal with a lot more than Tohru did. Kisa couldn't ever forget when she was so depressed and felt so alone and un-cared for, she stopped talking, then found it impossible to talk even when she wanted to. And that was when she met Tohru. Tohru showed Kisa love and affection, which Kisa always wanted. Her mother was always too sad and depressed to show her the affection she wanted. Tohru always put up with Kisa in ways that everyone else wouldn't. If Kisa tried to follow someone else around like she did to Tohru, they'd reject her. Tohru always hugged her, saying she loved her and Kisa always thought she'd never get that. Then finally with the help of Yuki and Hatsuharu, Kisa managed to talk again, but the main help came from Tohru. Yuki and Haru used Tohru's love for Kisa as an example of why Kisa should make herself talk again, because now she has what she always wanted. Kisa could never love anyone the same way as she loved Tohru. If anything happened to her, she'd be heartbroken. BRBR  
  
Kisa watched Tohru stand up infront of her, never taking away the smile on her lips. She watched Tohru go back to Kyou and take his hand, then walk to the main house, looking back at Kisa with the same smile a couple of times. BRBR  
  
Although Tohru told her she should go inside to protect herself from the icy cold, Kisa couldn't bring herself to move away from sight from the older girl. BRBR  
  
Tohru and Kyou stopped at the gateway to the main Sohma house. BRBR  
  
"It's big… I didn't realise how big it really was when I came here to see Hatori-san…" Tohru said. BRBR  
  
"Hai… wait! You came here to see Hatori!?!" Kyou asked. BRBR  
  
"Hai. He wanted me to see him. I think it was originally to erase my memory, but he changed his mind!" She smiled. BRBR  
  
"Oh…" Kyou replied. Suddenly a thought came to him like a knife sabbing him in the gut. What if Akito arranged for Tohru's memory to be erased as a punishment!? Why hadn't he thought of that before?? BRBR  
  
Kyou's head suddenly dropped down, his hair swaying down to cover his worried eyes. BRBR  
  
"Kyou-kun!? Kyou-kun, are you sick!?" Tohru tried to brush some hair away from his head so she could feel his temperature but Kyou spun his face away from her reach. BRBR  
  
"What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" Tohru asked, with worry and hurt in her voice. BRBR  
  
"No…" Kyou said simply. Damn he was losing it! He couldn't let Tohru see him like this, he's forbbiden it. BRBR  
  
"Ugh!" Kyou grumbled in defeat, "Let's just get this over with!!" Kyou said, dragging Tohru along with him as he walked into the main house. Kyou was scared that he could be pulling Tohru into danger that he'd never forgive himself for. He then mentally smacked himself. Shigure would be there! Akito was very close to Shigure, more than any other Sohma. If Shigure were there, it wouldn't be so bad. The Inu was right behind them. BRBR  
  
"So, you're here…" Kureno said with no emotion showing in his voice, which brought Kyou out of his thoughts like someone was choking him. BRBR  
  
"Hai!" Tohru said happily. Kyou hated to think what was running through her head. BRBR  
  
"Come with me…" Kureno said, after giving a soft smile to Tohru. BRBR  
  
Kyou and Tohru started following Kureno but Kyou suddenly stopped them when he looked back at Shigure. BRBR  
  
"What are you doing!?!" Kyou asked.   
  
"I can't go with you two. This is your problem that you must sort out alone. I'm afraid I can't go with you" BRBR  
  
"WHAT!?!" Kyou screamed. BRBR  
  
"It's Akito-sama's order…" Kureno said with his soft, emotionless voice. His voice when he was near or around Akito made him almost sound like he was dead. Kureno sometimes wished he were. BRBR  
  
"B-b…" Kyou looked wide-eyed at Shigure. He knew he shouldn't ever rely on that damn Inu too much. BRBR  
  
"FINE!" He yelled gruffley, pulling Tohru again, following Kureno. BRBR  
  
They stopped outside Akito's open door. Kureno stepped aside, indicating for them to go in first. BRBR  
  
"You first…" he said. BRBR  
  
Kyou finally started looking concerned. He always had a good way of hiding his feelings with expessions, but this time he felt like he'd break any minute. His heart was pounding rapidly. BRBR  
  
Tohru was the first to bravely walk in. She spotted Akito, sitting on a couch-like thing covered with a deep purple colored, satin sheet. He was looking up at his bird as it was standing on a tall, wooden t-shaped stick above him. BRBR  
  
Tohru nervously, feeling the bad vibes already, walked to the middle of the room and respectively got down on her knees and sat back on her heels. Kyou soon followed and did the same. BRBR  
  
"We're here…" Tohru said softly. BRBR  
  
"Already?" Akito's haunting voice murmured, "I was expecting you to take longer…" BRBR  
  
"Yeah, well… we wanted to get this over with!" Kyou said, sounding completely relaxed but inside his stomach twisted with every word he spoke. BRBR  
  
"Ah, if Akito-san wants us to leave until he is ready, we can…" Tohru said, with nervousness showing clearly in her voice. BRBR  
  
"Hmm…" Akito smirked. He stood up, lightly stroking the bird down it's head and back to it's last feather. He turned to face them with a small glimmer in his eye. BRBR  
  
"No. I wanted to see you two. I will wait no longer…" BRBR  
  
He looked down at Tohru with an evil grin. BRBR  
  
"You know, Tohru-kun… I do believe I told you to stay away from my pets…" BRBR  
  
"Pets?" BRBR  
  
"My pets. All of the cursed Sohma's are my pets… mind you, I can't really think of Kyou as one of them… He's more like the deformed or sick baby out of them, really. He'd just be rejected and left alone to suffer and die…" Akito glanced at Kyou. BRBR  
  
"Please, Akito-san…" Tohru demanded his attention again, "I mean no disrespect, but please don't talk about Kyou in a way that he doesn't matter or have feelings" BRBR  
  
"Are you telling me I am wrong?" Akito's tone became lower to a warning level. BRBR  
  
Kyou suddenly tugged on Tohru's shirt, silently telling her to stop. Tohru looked at him briefly, but then turned her attenions back to Akito. BRBR  
  
"Like I said Akito-san, I mean no disrespect… and I know you and the rest of the cursed family have their beliefs, but I just think… I think that it's unfair…" BRBR  
  
"Unfair!?!" Akito snapped. He moved quickly toward Tohru, standing over her. BRBR  
  
"No! I'll tell you what's unfair! Unfair is being in this body, carrying this curse inside you, which swarms your head everyday! What's unfair is watching everyone around you laughing and playing and joking and having fun when you have to stay, locked up with the worst curse anyone can get and no one even bothers to show you any care or respect!" Akito reached down, grabbing Tohru's shirt at her shoulders, tugging her up roughly, BRBR  
  
"What's unfair is the fact that you are one day soon going to die for those uncaring, selfish people and there's nothing you can do about it!!!" He raised Tohru higher, more roughly than before so she stood on her feet. Akito's face went closer to hers as he whispered coldly. BRBR  
  
"What's unfair is you having to be locked away because you're constantly too weak to go outside alone! And you have to suffer with stupid sickness' and illness' every single day and it doesn't occur to anyone just what I go through! No one comes to visit apart from Hatori and that's because he needs to!" Akito roughly pushed Tohru back down to the floor. When Tohru landed hard, Kyou suddenly grabbed Akito to stop him from whatever he was going to do. BRBR  
  
Akito shot his arm around, which smacked hard against Kyou's face. BRBR  
  
"Unfair! You don't know the meaning of UNFAIR!!!" BRBR  
  
"Please, Akito-san!!" Tohru begged, "Kyou would never hurt anyone and he has a curse too! I'm not saying that what he has to go through is less unfair than what you do, and I'm sorry you have to put up with that!" Tohru got up to her feet, BRBR  
  
"But Kyou doesn't deserve to be treated as an outsider when he has to suffer just as much as everyone else, if not, more!" Akito grabbed Tohru by her shirt again, roughly. BRBR  
  
"I-I know no one suffers as bad as you do, Akito-san! But please…please don't treat Kyou any different than you'd treat anyone else!" She pleaded bravely. BRBR  
  
"Shut up! Stop telling me what to do!!!" Akito walked at a fast pace toward the wall, dragging Tohru with him by her shirt. BRBR  
  
Kyou looked up and ran to stop him. BRBR  
  
Akito slammed Tohru against the wall, hard. Tohru let out a small cry of pain as she arched her back away from the solid surface against it. BRBR  
  
Kyou grabbed Akito. BRBR  
  
"Stop! Stop it!" BRBR  
  
Akito spun his head around to Kyou with a death glare. BRBR  
  
He eased his grip on Tohru but didn't let go completely. BRBR  
  
"I hear you two have been more than just innocent friends recently…" Akito said quietly as if he was holding back his anger.BRBR   
  
Silence was all he was replied with. BRBR  
  
"I also hear that you two have not only been seeing eachother without my permission, but you have been sleeping together! And now you're pregnant, am I right, Tohru?" He focused all his attentions on the wide-eyed, shaking girl under his grasp. After a long pause, Tohru slowly nodded. BRBR  
  
"Hai…" BRBR  
  
Akito's deadly gaze softened. His mad expression turned into a soft smile. He released his grip completely on Tohru. Tohru quietly sighed in relief. BRBR  
  
"Well…I wish you luck on raising this child, Tohru" Tohru was surprised. BRBR  
  
"You may leave now…" BRBR  
  
"Is that all? Didn't you want to talk about anything else?" Tohru asked, a little confused. BRBR  
  
"That's all. I think you'd make a good parent as a part of this Sohma family" BRBR  
  
"What about marriage?" Tohru asked bluntly, "What if Kyou and I wanted to get married before this child is born?" Akito gripped his hands in balled fists in hidden frustration. BRBR  
  
"We'll have to talk about that when the time comes!" He smiled. For some reason he sounded pretty happy.BRBR   
  
"Ha-hai…" Tohru walked to Kyou, slowly taking his hand and began walking out. BRBR  
  
Kureno stepped up and opened the door as the couple walked toward it. BRBR  
  
"There is one thing…" Akito said. Tohru and Kyou froze. BRBR  
  
"I would like to talk to Kyou in private. Since he's part of the cursed Jyuunishi that I am the head of, it's only natural that I should talk to him alone as something so big is happening" BRBR  
  
Tohru looked up at Kyou beside her. He looked down at her with a worried look but smiled, letting her know he was ok with it. Tohru hesitatedly released his hand. BRBR  
  
Kureno held the door open for Tohru. BRBR  
  
"Arigato for everything Akito-san" Tohru bowed. She slowly walked out of the room. BRBR  
  
"Arigato Kureno-san" She said before walking out of sight. The door closed. BRBR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BRBR  
  
Wheee~!! lol do people approve? Ano, isn't Akito just SO mean to poor Kyou-kun?! Just wait until later chapters.......ara ara......and yes, believe it or not, XD, this is just to get the story started!! 


	3. A price worse then death

Disclaimer: ^.^ Nope, Daisy and I don't own FB or Kyo or Yuki or yatta. But we DO own Haruki and Emiko, so please no using them without asking us, por favor.   
  
*silly grin* Yah, this was written by Deiji, I didn't have time to help her write and I had to really do my other story cause, well, o_o people are wanting it and its been like, 5 months...XD poo!  
  
And I do have something to say........O hopefully, you'll haven't gotten the wrong impression with Deiji's and mine lile FB story. It ISN'T about breaking the curse, the three main characters of the show are in these few prolouges, and then not appearing again (Well, Tohru does). ;; Gomen ne! *bows*  
  
Reviews:  
  
Jill4: *giggles* Akito's a meanie meanie, so ya never know! *grins*  
  
Mew Mew: Suspense sucks, ne?   
  
Chibi Shinigami X: Sankies~!!   
  
Ushi: XD awww, you cried? I cried too, and I don't even like Yuki!   
  
Aoi-Nini: Gyah! Your so kind! ._. Daisys been writing alot (most....all...) of it, since she's got that skill, but I've already got parts of the main story written out ^.^  
  
Deiji: *pokes* And now so did I! Muwhahahahaha! XD Yah, when you get on we'll write chapter 4, and then I can show you the other stuff I've written today :x  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tohru walked out of the main Sohma house. Shigure looked up from his slouching, sitting position on the dirty ground, against one of the main Sohma house's pillars. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Tohru-kun!" He called. Tohru walked over to him.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"It…went well… too well…" Tohru looked confused and concerned.  
  
"Where's Kyou-kun?" Shigure looked around.  
  
"He's…" She looked back to the main house, "Still with Akito-san…"  
  
"Oh…" Shigure looked at the house, his relieved feeling sinking deep into worry again.  
  
Tohru sat on the dusty ground beside Shigure. She knew she said she'd talk to Kagura after seeing Akito but she had this feeling that she couldn't leave. She was too scared to leave. What was going on in there? What was being said? Akito wouldn't be beating and abusing Kyou, would he? He wouldn't do anything to harm him…would he?? Tohru mentally slapped herself. Of course not! How could she even think so low of Akito? She knew he had his moments and he had abused a few times but that was only uncontrolable anger. He seemed to calm down completely when she was in there! Everything would be fine! It had to be…   
  
Tohru ran her hand over her flat belly.  
  
"Tohru-kun!" Kagura called, running over. Kisa, overhearing Kagura call Tohru's name instantly ran out of the house and followed her.  
  
"Kagura-san" Tohru smiled.  
  
"Oneechan!" Kisa ran and hugged Tohru tightly, whimpering into her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, Kisa-san…" Tohru brushed Kisa's hair to one side as Kisa continued hugging her, shifting to kneel on her knees.  
  
Kagura smiled down at the young tora and stroked Kisa's head.   
  
"How did it go? Akito didn't hurt either of you, did he?"  
  
Tohru looked down. Kisa looked up at her with wide, concerned eyes.  
  
"He didn't really hurt either of us… but he did get a little violent. But he calmed down" Tohru looked up and smiled happily.  
  
"Oh… Where's Kyou?"  
  
"He's…ano, still with Akito-san…" She looked back at the main Sohma house again.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kyou slammed hard against the pannelled floor with a little skid. He groaned in pain from the harsh impact.  
  
"How dare you!" Akito yelled, rushing over and swinging his leg foward, his foot slamming into Kyou's side, causing him to tumble over a few times, coughing and gasping for breath.  
  
"Shimatta baka neko!" Akito yelled, slapping his bare foot across Kyou's face.  
  
Kyou, grabbing his bleeding nose, climbed up with a bit of struggle to his knees.  
  
"How dare you have a relationship with that dumb girl behind my back! And THEN get her pregnant!! Do you know what that MEANS!?!" Akito slapped him back-handed across his face. Kyou fell to his side, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"You didn't want to tell me you loved that baka because you knew I wouldn't allow for you to see her again, ne?" he said coldly, "You knew i'd make Hatori erase her memory" Akito gritted his teeth, his anger building up again.  
  
"A-Akito" Kyou struggled to sit up, his voice muffled by his hand covering his face to try to stop the dark red liquid from dripping onto the floor.  
  
"I love Tohru. That's it. I'll always love Tohru, no matter what you do to me or her, it won't make any difference on how I feel".  
  
Akito's balled fists tightened as tight as they'd go. Suddenly a thought came to him, an idea.  
  
His shoulders and fists relaxed, his muscles softening. Akito looked down, hiding his face under his dark, drooping hair.   
  
"Akito?" Kyou said, surprised. He wasn't stupid enough to even imagine that Akito had given up. He hated Tohru. He hated her to the core and would do anything, ANYTHING to see her suffer. He only allowed her to stay after the time she visited him after seeing Kyou's transformation because although she couldn't change the curse, she seemed to be useful on keeping everyone happy to some extent. And she had even wasted a few tears on trying to reason with him.   
  
Akito grinned.  
  
"Akito?"  
  
He snickered evily, a chilling tone to it.  
  
"Fine" Akito said simply, "There's no way now that you've impregnated that girl that i can get rid of her. So you're free to go, however" Akito's face rose to meet Kyou's surprised eyes. Akito's were evil, dark and cold.  
  
"However...you must come back here tomorrow afternoon."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do not question me. You'll find out when the time comes. Kureno!" Akito called.  
  
"Hai, Akito-sama?" Kureno stepped in, bowing low.  
  
"I've finished with this...thing" his voice had a disgusted tone to it, "Take him away if he can't even get up"  
  
"I'm fine!" Kyou stood, "I'll walk myself out!" he passed Kureno, purposly crashing his shoulder into his. Kureno was silent.  
  
Kyou walked through the dark, cold halls and corridoors before stepping out into the blinding light. Once his eyes adjusted to the new lighting, he saw Tohru sitting on the ground with Shigure, Kisa and Kagura. She looked so scared. As he stepped onto the gravel, making a crunch under his shoes, Tohru's eyes shot up to face him.  
  
"K-KYOU-KUN!" She called, jumping to her feet and running over to him. She saw him limping slightly. Once she got closer, she gasped, pure concern in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Kyou-kun! Are you ok!?!" she tried to observe him.  
  
"I'm fine" he smiled softly. There was a faint blood stein trickling down from his nose to the tip if his chin, a slight bruise was forming on his cheekbone, his hair was all muffled up and he definetly had a limp. He was holding his arm as if he were in pain.  
  
"K-Kyou-kun...you're hurt! I know!" She looked up at him. She looked so concerned she could cry.  
  
"I know you may not like it much, Kyou-kun but if i hug you, i could carry you home in neko form"  
  
"I-It's too cold..."  
  
"I'll wrap you up nice n' warm in your clothes and hold you close to me inside my coat to keep you warm!" she smiled.  
  
"A-Ano..."  
  
Kagura took Kisa's hand.  
  
"Kyou-kun" She said, a little sadness in her voice, "Tohru-kun had invited us to dinner, demo...demo i think we should cancel it! You two should some nice time to yurselves!" she smiled. It was so painful for her to say those words. She was still deeply in love with Kyou, but she also loved Tohru and knew that both Kyou and Tohru needed eachother more than herself and Kyou did.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kisa nodded with a smile.  
  
"Ok. Arigato!" Tohru smiled brightly, taking Kyou's hand and holding it tightly.  
  
"You can have dinner with me and Rin tonight, Kisa-chan!" Kagura smiled at the small girl.  
  
"Hai!" Kisa said happily.  
  
"See you soon" Tohru smiled before walking off, followed by Shigure. They had just got to the gate when Tohru stopped.  
  
"Ne? What is it?" Kyou looked at her.  
  
"Kyou-kun, i want to hug you and carry you home. You're not fit to walk so far in that condition and this temperature can't be helping. Please let be carry you" she looked pleadingly.  
  
"Hai..." he gave in with a sigh of defeat.  
  
She smiled brightly, although inside she felt like crying for seeing him like this. She moved closer to him and snaked her hands around his waist, stepping a step closer so her feet were between his. She brought her face foward to nuzzle against his neck as she balanced on her toes. Kyou placed his hands on her waist, resting his cheek on her head, savouring that moment and wishing it wouldn't end with him as a small, fury animal in her arms.  
  
"I'll make some Miso when we get back" she whispered softly against his skin.  
  
Kyou smiled softly before-  
  
*POOF!*   
  
Tohru looked down, holding the fury thing, which wasn't visible yet although she knew what it was, closer to her chest. When the yellow smoke cleared, as expected a small orange cat was cradled in her arms, snuggling against the warmth of her body. Tohru smiled and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her coat and loosening her scarf a little, before carefully sliding him in. Kyou had to admit, this wasn't the worst of her ideas. Inside her coat was just about as warm and cosy as laying next to a warm fire, on top of a layer of cushions and a warm blanket covering you. Tohru left the first couple of buttons undone so that Kyou could still get some fresh air and he could look out whenever he wanted. Kyou popped his neko head out of the top of her coat, with her scarf flopped over it.  
  
"Is that better, Kyou-kun?"  
  
"Hn" he nodded, resting his face against the soft, thick fabric of the rim of her coat.  
  
Tohru smiled down at him and began walking.  
  
"Awww so kawaii" Shigure cooed like a little kid.  
  
Tohru blushed a little,  
  
"Well I have to do something to help, i'll be making Miso soup when we get back, Shigure-san if thats ok and also..." she trailed off as Akito watched her from his open window, frowning coldly.  
  
"That girl is now using the curse to her advantage... baka" he said quietly to himself, with his silky, cold voice seeping through his gritted teeth. He then grinned with an evil glimmer in his eye.  
  
"She'll learn... I told her long ago that she'd suffer...and I haven't yet backed down on those words. I'll never back down on any of my words. She'll pay" 


End file.
